Licht ins Dunkel
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen von Cal Lightman. Hauptsächlich Gen mit ein wenig Cal/Gillian, Charakterstudie, keine Spoiler.
1. Zehn Dinge, die er sagen möchte

**TITEL:** Licht ins Dunkel  
**GENRE:** Charakterstudie  
**CHARAKTERE:** Cal und diverse  
**PAIRING:** hauptsächlich Gen mit ein wenig Cal/Gillian  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILER:** keine  
**WÖRTER:** tbd  
**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen von Cal Lightman.

* * *

**Zehn Dinge, die er zehn Menschen sagen möchte**

Wenn er träumte, dann konnte er so oft die Dinge sagen, die er tief in sich drinnen fühlte. Und wenn er aufwachte, dann fand er das komisch, denn wenn ihn eine Sache schon immer auszeichnete, dann dass die ungefilterte Wahrheit nur allzu oft lose auf seiner Zunge lag und seinen Mund verließ, bevor er wirklich nachgedacht hatte. Es hatte ihm aufgeplatzte Lippen beschert, gebrochene Herzen und vermasselte Geschäfte.

Doch außerhalb seiner Träume war Cal Lightman nicht der, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trug. Er war einer, der es in den passenden Momenten versuchte auszuschütten und manchmal kamen diese Momente einfach nicht. Er wusste, dass die raren Worte in den wichtigen Momenten mehr bedeuteten als die inflationären in den gewöhnlichen.

Und manchmal passten die Gefühle und Worte einfach nicht mit dem zusammen, was er für andere war. Mit dem, was er selbst vielleicht sein wollte.

Von Zeit zu Zeit machte er sich eine Liste. Nur mental, denn einen physischen Gegenstand könnte jemand finden und ihn für den Inhalt verantwortlich halten. In seinem Kopf dagegen war vieles sicher, so wie in seinen Träumen.

Die Liste enthielt Gedanken, oft nur Fragmente und sinnlose Halbsätze, die ihm irgendwie am Herzen lagen. Sie waren bereit für die richtigen Momente, doch er machte sich nichts vor und glaubte, dass die meisten davon nie kommen würden oder ohnehin schon längst verstrichen waren. Wahrscheinlich, weil er sich dafür selbst zu sehr im Weg stand.

_"Ich liebe dich."_

Er fragte sich, warum er es nie gesagt hatte, als er ein Kind und später ein Teenager war. Er hatte sie abgöttisch geliebt, weil sie es geschafft hatte, ihm inmitten einer zerrissenen, wenig glamourösen Kindheit Geborgenheit zu geben. Und er hatte ohne jedes Training in ihren Augen ablesen können, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er es irgendwann zurücksagen würde. Vielleicht fand er es unangenehm, kitschig oder peinlich—die Worte schafften es einfach nicht über seine Lippen. Wie dumm, dachte er sich heute und musste immer wieder feststellen, dass es einen Großteil zu seinen Schuldgefühlen beitrug, wenn es um seine Mutter ging.

_"Sieh mich an. Schau, was aus mir geworden ist."_

So simpel waren die Worte und er hatte so oft daran gedacht nach London zu fliegen, an seiner Tür zu klingeln und sie ihm ins überraschte Gesicht zu sagen. Es war etwas aus ihm geworden, was über die bloßen, bitteren Gefühle seiner Kindheit und Jugend hinausging, und er wollte, dass es sein Vater schmerzhaft spürte. Er war nicht perfekt, hatte Fehler gemacht, Dummheiten begangen, aber er wollte, dass er merkte, dass er nicht war wie er. Auch wenn es seine größte Angst war.

_"Deine Blicke waren genauso wertend. Nicht nur meine Blicke, meine Wissenschaft haben alles zerstört."_

Es gab keinen Menschen in seinem Leben, mit dem er so brutal ehrlich war wie mit Zoe. Einerseits weil er immer fühlte, dass sie es vertragen konnte und andererseits, weil er lange versucht hatte, etwas zu retten, was einfach nicht mehr zu retten war. Für Emily, für sie beide, für sich, um einfach zu beweisen, dass er die Tradition der kaputten Familien nicht fortführen würde. Doch er hatte ihr nie gesagt, dass ihre Blicke, wenn sie ihn abwertend ansah, genauso wehtaten, wie seine es bei ihr wahrscheinlich taten. Sie nahmen sich nicht viel, wenn es darum ging. Wie in so vielen Dingen.

_"Wir sollten deinen Namen hier irgendwo mit anbringen. Die Wissenschaft mag meine sein, das Herz der Firma deines."_

Er dachte es fast jedes Mal, wenn er unter den übergroßen Buchstaben seines eigenen Namens entlanglief. Es gab keine Zweifel für ihn, dass die Firma seinen—und _nur_ seinen—Namen tragen würde, als sie sie zusammen gegründet hatten. Sie schien es nicht zu stören und ganz nüchtern betrachtet, hatte er nicht wirklich mit irgendeinem anderen Gedanken gespielt. Später sah er das ein bisschen differenzierter und vielleicht würde irgendwann der Moment kommen, um ihr auch symbolisch den Teil zu geben, den er ihr schon lange zugestehen musste.

_"Sie müssen sich entscheiden, ob Sie der Welt Ihren Stempel aufdrücken oder in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwinden wollen."_

Dass ein Talent wie ihres auch mit Opfern kommt, das hatte er Torres schon recht früh klargemacht. Seitdem schien sie es verstanden zu haben, doch sie lebte es nicht. Er wusste warum, weil er auch einmal dieses Kind war, dass sich vor einem Vater und der Welt da draußen verstecken wollte anstatt für sich selbst einzustehen. Damals gab es kaum einen Ausweg, doch später konnte er seinen eigenen Weg entdecken und gehen. Und sie konnte es genauso, auch wenn er ehrlich zugeben musste, dass er es mochte, wenn andere in seinem Schatten liefen. Er glaubte, er hatte es ihr nur noch nicht so deutlich gesagt, weil er hoffte, dass sie irgendwann selbst darauf kommen würde.

_"Weißt du was? Ich will sie nicht. Ich habe sie schon. Ich habe sie mehr, als du sie je haben wirst."_

Es war das, was er Burns eigentlich hätte sagen wollen, als dieser blutüberströmt vor ihm auf dem Boden lag und ihn provozierte. Weil er nicht so genau wusste, wie viel von all dem ein Spiel um Leben und Tod war, und wie viel einfach nur brutal echt, hatte er es nicht getan. Doch am Ende war es wirklich er, der den längeren Atem hatte, wenn es um sie ging. Und er würde es immer bleiben.

_"Ich kann ein paar Momente von mir in Ihnen sehen. Ein paar der guten."_

Loker war nicht so schlecht, wie er es ihn manchmal glauben ließ. Wirklich nicht. Er war froh, dass er ihn hatte, auch wenn er es ihm wahrscheinlich nie sagen würde und er sich besser zuerst als treue Seele beweisen sollte, bevor er je wieder ein Kompliment aus seinem Mund hören würde. Aber in den Momenten, in denen er sich zwischen Büchern und Fachartikeln in seinem kaum beleuchteten Labor verschanzte oder fast schon stolz von obskuren Forschungserkenntnissen berichtete, dachte er an eine jüngere Version von sich selbst zurück. Eine, die eine ganz ähnliche Begeisterung an den Tag gelegt hatte, um später die Wissenschaft zumindest ein klein wenig zu revolutionieren.

_"Ich würde alles für dich tun. Alles."_

Es gab einen Menschen, für den er immer sofort alles stehen und liegen lassen würde. Einen, für den er alles, was er je erreicht hatte, hergeben würde, für den er sich prügeln, hemmungslos lügen und sogar sterben würde. Auf Emily war er stolzer als auf jeden Karriereschritt, der ihm vielleicht Ruhm und Anerkennung eingebracht hatte. Und er liebte es, dass sie sich—intelligent wie sie war—nur die besten Sachen von ihm und ihrer Mutter herausgepickt hatte, um ansonsten ihr ganz eigener, wunderbarer Mensch zu werden. Denn in seiner Vorstellung gab es kaum schlimmere Sachen als eine 1:1-Mischung aus Zoe und ihm.

_"Sie behalten Ihre Finger besser bei sich."_

Er hatte ganz genau beobachtet, wie Reynolds sie manchmal ansah. Und hoffte darauf, dass er zumindest nonverbal deutlich klargemacht hatte, dass Foster nicht in sein Revier fiel. Aber wenn nötig würde er es gerne auch noch einmal mit klaren Worten wiederholen. (Er hatte die Einladung zum Essen in Gillians E-Mail-Postfach gesehen, die eintrudelte, nachdem Ben schon über drei Monate lang kein Teil der Lightman Group mehr war. Er hatte sie gesehen und war bereit zu handeln, wenn nötig.)

_"Du bist furchtbar. Und irgendwie doch ganz okay."_

Nun, zugegebenermaßen adressierte er den letzten Gedanken an sich, wenn er in der richtigen Stimmung war. Vielleicht könnte er ihn irgendwann sogar laut aussprechen und darüber herzlich lachen. Es wäre ein Anfang, um vielleicht auch die anderen Dinge eines Tages sagen zu können. Die, für die es noch an der Zeit war.


	2. Neun Fakten über ihn

**Neun Fakten über ihn**

_Eins._ Cal Lightman vermisste nicht die Pubs, nicht die Reihenhäuser seiner Kindheit, wenn er an London dachte. Er vermisste keine alten Freunde, keine Dinge, die hätten sein können. Hier gab es Pubs und Reihenhäuser. Und Freunde und Dinge, die nicht waren, aber vielleicht noch sein könnten.

Nein, wenn er an London zurückdachte, vermisste er das Grab seiner Mutter. Er konnte es nicht mitnehmen, es würde nie hier sein. Er vermisste sie mehr als einen bloßen Ort der Trauer, das war klar, doch ab und an wäre es schön, wenn es einen Platz gäbe, um ihr nah zu sein, wenn er vermisste.

_Zwei. _Er wusste damals nicht, was er mit diesem kleinen Bündel Leben anfangen sollte, als er Emily das erste Mal in den Armen hielt. Er war überwältigt und glücklich, aber irgendwie auch geschockt. Sie hatte im Moment so wenig mit ihm zu tun und war doch ein Teil von ihm. Nicht nur jetzt, sondern für immer.

Für immer machte ihm Angst, weil es eine Zukunft implizierte, die er nicht kannte, nicht einschätzen, nicht lesen konnte. Er sah auf sie hinab und dachte sich, dass für immer eine ziemlich lange Zeit war.

_Drei._ Tief vergraben in einer seiner Schubladen zu Hause lag ein Briefmarkenalbum. Ganz klassisch, ganz spießig. Ein Teil der Marken darin stammte noch von seinem Vater und so sehr er sich einredete, dass es immer noch in der Schublade schlummerte, weil die wertvollen Schätze darin auf den Tag ihrer Entdeckung warteten, so sehr sagte eine kleine Stimme in ihm auch, dass er es ruhig als das akzeptieren durfte, was es war—eine Erinnerung.

_Vier._ Er war furchtbar schlecht darin loszulassen. Sei es ein ungelöster Fall, eine verrückte Idee, die er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Sex mit seiner Ex-Frau oder eine lang brodelnde Feindschaft. Wenn er ehrlich war, gab es sogar Momente, in denen er es genoss, nicht loszulassen.

Nur ein paar Minuten, nachdem er die Grußkarte aus Gillians Strauß roter Rosen gefischt hatte, hatte er Jack Rader schon am Telefon und tauschte kleine Gehässigkeiten voller Anekdoten vergangener Tage mit ihm aus. Ganz nebenbei stellte er klar, dass er sich in den nächsten einhundertfünfzig Jahren nicht mehr in Gillians Nähe begeben sollte, da es da noch eine kleine Sache gab, die Cal bislang freundlicherweise vor der Welt geheim gehalten hatte. Die abrupte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung sagte ihm, dass er auf das richtige Pferd gesetzt hatte.

Loslassen war definitiv ein Problem, aber es konnte auch etwas Befriedigendes haben.

_Fünf._ Viele Menschen glaubten, er sei niemand, der Angst hat, aber das war falsch. Natürlich hatte er Angst—vor Verlust, vor Einsamkeit, davor, dass den Menschen, die er liebte, etwas zustieß.

Aber es ist wahr, dass es etwas gebraucht hat, bevor er verstanden hatte, was Angst wirklich bedeutet. Es war sein erster Einsatz in einem Kriegsgebiet, Bosnien 1994. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, selbst gänzlich unbewaffnet in einen Schusswechsel mit serbischen Truppen zu geraten. Es waren nicht die schlimmsten Sekunden seines Lebens. Das Schlimmste waren die Minuten, Stunden und Tage, die er danach damit verbrachte, auf die nächste Situation am Rande des Todes zu warten. Sie kam nicht mehr in diesem Krieg.

Seitdem jedoch fürchtete er am meisten die Angst selbst.

_Sechs._ Er war ein komisches Kind, das vielleicht gerade deshalb zu einem komischen Erwachsenen herangewachsen war. Er war kleiner als alle anderen in seinem Alter, schmächtiger, weniger athletisch, und ihm fehlte die große Klappe, die er erst für sich entdeckte, nachdem er ein paar Mal sein eigenes Blut in einer dunklen Ecke des Schulhofs geschmeckt hatte.

Er mochte es nicht anders zu sein als alle anderen. Erst später war dies etwas, aus dem er eine Art Kraft für sein Leben zog. Doch als Kind hatte er sich einfach nur gewünscht einen Platz zu finden, an den er wirklich gehörte.

_Sieben._ Er mochte kitschige Dinge wie gerahmte Familienidyllen auf dem Fenstersims und romantisches Liebesgesäusel bei Sonnenuntergang. Wer ihn gut kannte, wusste das und fand nicht, dass es mit seiner restlichen Persönlichkeit kollidierte.

Er würde trotzdem nie verstehen, wie Foster immer einen dieser Liebesschmöker in Reichweite haben musste, um keine akuten Entzugserscheinungen zu erleiden. Vielleicht war er eher jemand, der es erleben wollte, anstatt darüber zu lesen. Er war der Praktiker, nicht der Theoretiker.

_Acht._ Er hatte viel Mist gebaut. Früher und später auch noch. Vieles davon hatte ihm Ärger eingebrockt, doch es gab nichts, das er weniger bereute als den Tag, an dem er splitterfasernackt und nicht ganz nüchtern vor dem Buckingham Palace aufgelaufen war, um es der Queen zu zeigen.

Er fürchtete, dass sie nie von ihm Notiz genommen hatte. Auch nicht, als die königliche Garde ihn und seine prustenden Freunde davontrugen.

_Neun._ Er dachte, er wäre allergisch auf die Arbeit hier, bis er herausfand, dass es die Zimmerpflanze war, die ihm Gillian zum Einzug in die Büroräume geschenkt hatte. Er versuchte, das Ungetüm diskret zu entsorgen und scheiterte.

Die Standpauke, die folgte, war eigentlich definitiv nichts, an das er sich erinnern wollte, doch Jahre danach zauberte ihm der Gedanke daran immer noch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.


	3. Acht Gegenstände, die ihm viel bedeuten

**Acht Gegenstände, die ihm viel bedeuten**

_[ein selbstgemaltes Bild]_

Es schlummerte in seiner Schreibtischschublade, seitdem er das Büro bezogen hatte. Zwischen wichtigen Unterlagen und einem inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so wichtigen Universitätsdiplom. Emily hatte es gemalt, als sie gerade einmal sechs war.

Er konnte sich an die dumpfe Enttäuschung in seiner Brust nur allzu gut erinnern, als sie ihm das Bild stolz in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Erst nach ein paar ungläubigen Sekunden hatte er sie gefragt, warum er unter einer Regenwolke stand, während Emily und Zoe unter einer lachenden Sonne um die Wette strahlten.

"Du bist doch aus England, oder?", hatte sie gefragt. "Mom sagt, da regnet es immer. Ich dachte, es gefällt dir besser im Regen."

Die Enttäuschung war recht schnell einem Lachen gewichen.

_[die Filmrolle]_

Es war die letzte wirklich große Erinnerung, die ihm blieb. Eine traurige. Eine, die ungerechterweise so viele andere, viele schönere überschattete und verblassen ließ. Und auch wenn er so genau wusste, was danach passierte, so war es trotzdem eine lebendige Erinnerung an seine Mutter. Daran, wie ihre Stimme klang, wie sie die Worte betonte, sich das Haar hinters Ohr strich.

Er war sich sicher, dass er all dies inzwischen vergessen hätte, gäbe es da nicht diese schmerzvolle Aufnahme, mit der er sich von Zeit zu Zeit quälte, aber auch an die guten Tage erinnerte.

_[ein Projektil]_

Sie hatten ihn gefragt, ob er das Ding als Souvenir mit nach Hause nehmen wollte, nachdem sie es mühselig aus seiner Schulter operiert hatten. Er war wenig sentimental, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, aber er hatte das inzwischen verbogene Geschoss entgegen genommen, um es zumindest als Mahnung daran mit nach Hause zu nehmen, dass nicht alle mit so viel Glück davongekommen waren wie er.

_[eine wertlose Münze]_

Er war nach ihrem Tod, einem Studium, das ihn nur phasenweise interessiert hat, und der Realisierung, dass er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte, durch die Welt gereist. Immer auf der Suche, nie am Ziel. Nach ein paar Wochen glaubte er, dass er das, was er suchte, nie finden würde. Nach ein paar Monaten war er sich gar sicher.

Er analysierte kaum sichtbare Gesichtszuckungen in der Einöde Sibiriens, studierte Augenbrauen im Urwald und hörte, wie die Professoren in seinem Hinterkopf immer wieder betonten, dass er einer Illusion aufgesessen war. Etwas, das er sehen wollte, aber das nicht da war.

Kein Dozent hatte das Exposé seiner Doktorarbeit bislang akzeptiert. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nicht einmal über die ersten fünf Sätze hinausgekommen, bevor sie es zur Seite gelegt hatten.

Und jetzt stand er hier auf dem Marktplatz eines winzigen Dorfes in Peru, vor ihm ein kleines Mädchen, das seine Sprache nicht sprach und das er nicht verstand. Sie hielt ihm eine schimmernde Münze entgegen, die er nur zögerlich nahm. Fragend sah er sie an, doch wie selbstverständlich blickte sie zurück.

_Hör auf zu suchen_, schien sie zu sagen. Es war der Moment, an dem er anfing, die Dinge passieren zu lassen, etwas freier von den Lasten, die er mit sich umherschleppte. Er fing an, an sich und die vage Idee einer von ihm begründeten Wissenschaft zu glauben.

_[eine Papierserviette]_

Sie zog ihn jedes Mal damit auf, wenn sie sah, dass er sie immer noch hatte. Sie lachte und schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Ja, vielleicht war es auch sentimental, aber vor allem war es ein Beweisstück, das er nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte.

Es hatte gedauert—Tage, Wochen—und als er ihr endlich ein zögerliches _Ja_ entlockt hatte, musste er es einfach für immer festhalten, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegte. Die Serviette, die neben seinem Teller in dem kleinen Restaurant nahe des Pentagons lag, kam da gerade recht. Zumindest hatte er sie noch nicht benutzt. Den Stift dazu lieh sie ihm.

_'Vertrag zwischen dir und mir'_, stand darauf, eilig gekritzelt. _'Ich schwöre, mich daran zu halten.'_ Darunter ihre beiden Unterschriften und ein kleiner Zusatz von Foster. _'Du bist verrückt, Cal.'_

Ihre gemeinsame Firma war beschlossene Sache und der Vertrag heute immer noch in Kraft. Dokumente wie diese durften nicht vernichtet werden. Bestimmt gab es irgendein Gesetz, das dies verbot und er wollte sich ausnahmsweise lieber daran halten.

_[sein Ehering]_

Es gab keinen Grund, ihn wütend in die Ecke zu donnern. Damals nicht und heute erst recht nicht. Ihr Auseinandergehen war alles andere als friedvoll, aber es war nie mit dem Wunsch behaftet, alles zu vergessen, was je gewesen ist.

Er wusste, dass Gillian daran, ob er den Ring noch trug, ablas, ob er über die Trennung hinweg war. Vielleicht trug er ihn deshalb nach einiger Zeit nur noch im Büro. Es schaffte ihm ein wenig mehr Freiraum und hielt sie auf Abstand. Vielleicht war all dies aber einfach nur eine Ausflucht, um ihn nicht ganz ablegen zu müssen.

So oder so, es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er ihn das letzte Mal über den Finger streifte. Er betrachtete ihn, fuhr über die feine Gravur und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie die Ringe zusammen gekauft hatten. Es würde für immer ein besonderer Tag bleiben.

_[Bubba]_

Bubba war ein Affe. Genaugenommen war er es immer noch, man konnte es inzwischen nur nicht mehr so gut erkennen.

Er hatte ihn eines Tages vom Dachboden geholt, als Emily sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und ihn mit rotgeweinten Augen fragte, wer ihn früher getröstet hat.

"Bubba?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig und konnte das abgegriffene Stofftier anscheinend nicht mit ihrem Vater in Verbindung bringen.

"Er ist ein Affe."

"Warum sieht er so komisch aus?"

"Weil er viel mitgemacht hat. Ich habe eine ganze Zeit lang ohne ihn nicht das Haus verlassen."

Sie betrachteten ihn zusammen, bis Emily das Interesse an der komischen Kreatur verlor und sich unter ihrer Bettdecke vergrub. Danach saß er noch eine ganze Weile allein mit ihm auf dem Sofa und fand Erinnerungen, die er glaubte gar nicht mehr zu haben. Es war schön und es war traurig.

Ein wenig später stand Zoe vor ihm und beäugte das Stofftier noch misstrauischer als es Emily schon getan hatte. Er sah zu ihr auf und begann mit den Erklärungen von vorn.

"Bubba?", fragte sie irgendwann nur, verzog das Gesicht und trug den Affen an einem ausgeleierten Arm wieder zurück auf den Dachboden.

_[sein Buch]_

Wann immer es einen Feueralarm in dem Gebäude der Lightman Group gab, nahm er genau einen Gegenstand mit nach draußen. (Zugegebenermaßen schaute er auch immer noch einmal in Fosters Büro vorbei, um sicherzustellen, dass nicht ausgerechnet sie vergessen wurde.)

Es war ein Exemplar der ersten Auflage seines ersten Buches. Genaugenommen das erste Exemplar, das er je in der Hand gehalten hat. Es fühlte sich gut an. Solide und schwer in seinen Händen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er den Duft der frischgedruckten Seiten eingeatmet hatte und zum ersten Mal stolz auf das Erreichte war. Auch, wenn das Buch seinen Ruf als durchgeknallten Wissenschaftler in den Kreisen seiner Kritiker wohl nur noch zementierte.

Heute war es ein wenig vergilbt, aber es war ihm immer noch wichtig genug, um es vor dem Feuer zu retten, das in Wirklichkeit nie kam.

An einem dieser Tage stand er mit einem Dutzend seiner Mitarbeiter vor der Tür und wartete, bis die Feuerwehr wieder grünes Licht gab. Foster—wohlbehalten aus ihrem Büro entkommen—kam auf ihn zu und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

"Ich find's so schön, dass du immer Lektüre mitnimmst, um dir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Lebenslanges Lernen, oder wie sagt man? Aber muss es wirklich jedes Mal dein eigenes Buch sein?"

Sie grinste und er grinste und beide wussten sie doch genau, wie viel ihm das Buch bedeutete.


	4. Sieben Gedanken

**Sieben Gedanken, die ihm oft im Kopf herumschwirren**

—_Manchmal fragte er sich, wie es wäre einen Sohn zu haben._

Er liebte Emily. Über alles. Er würde sie gegen nichts und niemanden eintauschen wollen und trotzdem gab es da diese Gedanken an einen Jungen, der mit ihm Fußball spielen, Baumhäuser bauen und an Autos herumschrauben würde. Stereotypen.

Vielleicht wäre er auch hilfreicher, wenn es um Tipps in Sachen Liebesleben ginge, doch wenn er an sich selbst im zarten Teenager-Alter zurückdachte, waren die hilfreichsten Tipps wohl doch die, die er Emily geben konnte. Sie hangelten sich vornehmlich an der Grundaussage _'Halte dich vor männlichen Teenagern fern'_ entlang.

Nein, wahrscheinlich war alles schon in Ordnung, so wie es war.

—_Er dachte an das Leben weit weg von Washington, D.C._

Diese Stadt konnte einen mit ihren endlos aufsteigenden und tief gefallenen Existenzen, ihrer eigenen Wichtigkeit und trotzdem existierenden Irrelevanz erdrücken. Manchmal fühlte er die Last und fragte sich, wie es wäre, an einem Ort zu leben, an dem sich bei Partys nicht alle als Politiker, Botschafter, Anwalt oder Retter der (vornehmlich amerikanischen) Menschheit vorstellten. Er hasste es. Dass er kein Social Animal war, kam erschwerend hinzu.

Aber es war _die_ Stadt für Lügner, das wusste er. Seit Vegas keine Option mehr war, war es der beste Platz, um sein Geschäftsmodell am Laufen zu halten. Doch irgendwo da draußen musste es noch etwas anderes geben.

Er dachte an die Straßenschluchten New Yorks, den Nebel über San Francisco, die Ruhe einer Kleinstadt, die er noch gar nicht kannte, irgendwo mitten in der Natur. Er wusste, dass ein Weggang nicht wirklich zu seinen derzeitigen Möglichkeiten gehörte, aber irgendwann vielleicht.

—_Seine Gedanken waren oft in der Grauzone seines Tuns gefangen._

Er hatte gelogen, log immer noch. Er wusste, was es hieß ein Lügner zu sein, für seine Lügen gerade zu stehen und dafür bezahlen zu müssen. Er wusste, dass sie verworren waren, manchmal unergründlich, manchmal eine letzte Ausflucht und manchmal einfach nicht vermeidbar.

Er war nicht perfekt, also kam es ihm ab und an heuchlerisch vor, auf die Jagd der Lügen der Anderen zu gehen. Er tat es selten mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, weil es ihm nicht zustand, aber er tat es.

Als er angefangen hatte, sich mit all dem zu beschäftigen, war es nie seine Intention gewesen, eine Wissenschaft der Lügen zu begründen. Er wollte _Wahrheiten sehen_. Es war für ihn etwas fundamental anderes.

Aber eines musste er schneller lernen, als ihm lieb war: Auf dem Weg zur Wahrheit waren es meistens die Lügen, die im Weg standen. Es würde immer so sein.

—_Die Angst, irgendwann selbst den Verstand zu verlieren, sie blieb._

Es war einer seiner konstantesten Gedanken. Einer, der ihn schon Jahrzehnte begleitete und nie losließ.

Sein Grat war ein schmaler. Immer zwischen Wissenschaft, Normalität und Wahnsinn. Es war der Grund, warum er Menschen wie Gillian in seinem Leben brauchte. Mit Zoe war es Explosion nach Explosion, eine immerwährende Kette chemischer Reaktionen. Gillian dagegen war ein ruhender Pol, der ihn zurückzog, ihn erinnerte und da war, wenn er ihn brauchte.

Seine Angst manifestierte sich in Hirnscans und Checklisten, die er regelmäßig durchlief. Immer auf der Suche nach dem Fehler in seinem Verstand. Einem Fehler, dem er glaubte nicht entkommen zu sein. Und irgendwann war es wieder nur die Angst vor der Angst selbst.

"Würde es dir helfen, wenn ich bestätige, dass du definitiv verrückt bist und mit all diesen Tests aufhören kannst?", hatte Gillian ihn eines Abends gefragt, sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa seines Büros niedergelassen und auf eine Antwort gewartet, die er ihr nicht geben konnte.

Er lächelte, weil sie es zumindest versucht hatte.

—_Manchmal dachte er doch an Vegas._

Oder vielleicht dachte er an Nervenkitzel und Zufall und Ungewissheit. Es waren Dinge, die ihn antrieben in einer Welt, die er sich selbst oft zu berechenbar gemacht hatte mit dem, was er sah und immerzu analysierte.

Er liebte die Gefahr, weil sie all das war, was er nicht vorhersagen konnte. Er war nicht lebensmüde, ganz im Gegenteil: Er fühlte sich _lebendig_, wenn er am Rande des Ungewissen stand und in den Abgrund blickte.

Gillian hatte recht; er verlor seinen Kopf in Las Vegas. Er hatte ihn öfter verloren, als ihm lieb war. Es war berauschend und toxisch zugleich zwischen all den blinkenden Lichtern der Stadt, der Aufregung und Nervosität, und sicher auch den unzähligen langen, leichtbekleideten Damenbeinen, die zwischen den Spieltischen und Automaten umherstolzierten. Geld war dabei das, was ihn am wenigsten interessierte.

Kurz nachdem er aus Vegas verbannt wurde und dieses Kapitel vorerst geschlossen schien, hatte er sich an einem Freitagabend ins Auto gesetzt und war nach Atlantic City gefahren—in der Hoffnung dort die Sachen zu spüren, die ihn belebten.

In drei Tagen hatte er ein wenig Geld gewonnen, noch mehr verloren und wirklich alles dem Zufall überlassen. Doch es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Er hatte seinen Kopf nicht verloren und konnte am Ende nur noch auf den billigen Fusel an der Bar zurückgreifen. Am Montag saß er wieder in seinem Büro und hatte den Kater seines Lebens.

Manchmal dachte er an das Gefühl der Spielchips in seinen Fingern und es zuckte in eben diesen. Nur in Vegas. Verdammt.

—_Sie._

Ganz simpel. Und so komplex.

—_Die Frage, die er sich am meisten stellte, war die nach seinem Leben ohne den Suizid seiner Mutter._

Alles wäre anders. Er könnte nicht sagen, ob besser oder schlechter. Alles wäre einfach nur anders.

Es gäbe trotzdem die Spuren von Wahrheit und Lüge in der Mimik und den Gesten der Menschen dieser Welt, doch er würde sie nicht sehen und er würde sich nicht dafür interessieren. Vielleicht wäre es gut, weil es alles so viel einfacher machen würde, doch vielleicht wäre es auch schlecht, weil er nie etwas gefunden hätte, das ihn genug faszinierte, um sein Leben darauf aufzubauen.

Vielleicht wäre er mit etwas anderem erfolgreich geworden, vielleicht wäre er ohne Bestimmung in dem Loch gelandet, aus dem sein Vater nie herausgeklettert war. Vielleicht wäre er weniger verkorkst, vielleicht wäre er es gar noch mehr.

Er konnte es nicht sagen und vielleicht war das das Beste.


	5. Sechs Dinge, die er bereut

**Sechs Dinge, die er wünschte, nie getan zu haben**

_{ 4. Oktober 2010 }_

Er war egozentrisch und harsch, taktlos und manipulativ, zynisch und verletzend. Er konnte es zumindest sein.

Es war alles ein Teil von ihm und sie wusste das. Wusste, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, als sie zugestimmt hatte sich die Firma und praktisch ein ganzes Leben mit ihm zu teilen. Sie hatte genug Momente mit ihm erlebt, in denen eine oder gleich mehrere dieser Eigenschaften ans Tageslicht getreten waren und ihre hässlichen Schatten hinterlassen hatten. Aber sie war immer noch da, weil sie auch die anderen Seiten von ihm kannte.

Und doch es gab einen Moment, den er gerne aus der Geschichte ihrer beider Leben streichen würde, wenn er könnte.

Zurückblickend war es nicht einmal das Schlimmste, dass er ihr gesagt hatte, dass es kein _sie beide_ mehr geben würde, sollte sie sich noch einmal in seine Finanzen einmischen. Es war viel schlimmer, dass er sie danach provokant gefragt hatte, ob er das Gesagte wirklich meinte und zeitgleich in ihren Augen sah, dass sie es ohne Zweifel glaubte.

Er wusste lange nicht, was _er_ danach glauben sollte. Dass ein impulsiver Moment über ihn, seinen Verstand, sein Herz gewonnen hatte oder sie beide wirklich an dem Abgrund standen, den er ihr prophezeit hatte? Es zog ihn in eine Spirale des Hinterfragens—weg von ihr.

Erst viel später realisierte er, was er getan hatte; sah in winzigen Momenten, dass auch sie den Tag nicht vergessen hatte und wie sehr es sie schmerzte. Ein paar Mal nahm er sich vor, sich zu entschuldigen, doch er fand die Worte nicht, wann immer er vor ihr stand.

Sie hatte mehr verdient und er so viel weniger.

_{ 9. Juni 1971 }_

Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie hasste. Mitten ins Gesicht und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Er war auch ein kleiner Junge, hatte keine Ahnung von der Welt, außer vielleicht von den verwirrten Gefühlen, die er mit sich umhertrug. Aber er hatte es gesagt und das war schlimm genug.

Manchmal waren es Wochen, in denen sie nicht da war. In Kliniken, hatte man ihm gesagt, doch er verstand nicht so recht, was sie da machte. Manchmal waren es Wochen, in denen sie zwar körperlich anwesend, aber trotzdem nie so wirklich da war. Weil sie es nicht schaffte, sich aus dem Bett zu bewegen und um die einfachsten Sachen zu kümmern. Sie war krank, hatte man ihm gesagt, doch er verstand nicht so recht, was das bedeutete und warum es immer wieder und wieder kam.

Also lief er alleine im Regen von der Schule nach Hause, erzählte seine Sorgen einem abgegriffenen Stoffaffen und war an Wochenenden der einzige auf dem Fußballplatz, der nicht von seinen Eltern angefeuert wurde.

Er verstand erst später, was es bedeutete, ihre Krankheit zu haben und trotzdem fiel es ihm manchmal schwer, das nötige Verständnis aufzubringen.

_{ 17. November 2002 }_

Es war ein dummer Spruch und plötzlich hatte er schon seine Faust unsanft im Gesicht des Anderen platziert, bevor er überhaupt nachgedacht hatte. Nicht das erste Mal, dass er gedankenlos in eine Schlägerei geraten war, aber wahrscheinlich war das hier der so ziemlich unpassendste Ort für eine Entgleisung wie diese.

Ein Raunen des Entsetzens drang durch den Raum. Einige waren von ihren Stühlen aufgesprungen und als er sich umblickte, sah er nur den blanken Horror auf Zoes Gesicht. Er wollte nicht wissen, was zu Hause folgen würde.

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt._

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden schienen alle aus ihrer Schockstarre zu erwachen. Am Boden regte sich der niedergestreckte Vater und begutachtete seine blutige Nase. Ein paar andere Eltern murmelten empörte Kommentare vor sich hin. Eine Frau kam dem Opfer zu Hilfe und schüttelte immerzu mit dem Kopf.

Und Zoe? Zoes schnappte sich seinen Arm und zog ihn ohne einen Kommentar, aber vor Wut sichtlich schäumend, aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihnen zu.

"Was zum Teufel?", raunte sie und sah so aus, als ob sie ihn jeden Moment selbst schlagen würde.

"Er hat gesagt, wir sollten unsere Tochter nicht zu einem kleinen Klugscheißer erziehen", verteidigte er sich empört.

"Na und? Er ist ein Arsch und es hätte gereicht, ihn zu ignorieren."

"Vielleicht sollte er seinen Sohn nicht zu einem Idioten erziehen, der kleine Mädchen auf dem Schulhof schubst."

Zoe verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Ich bin froh, dass du so ein tolles Vorbild für die Kinder dieser Welt bist, Cal."

Es war der letzte Elternabend, den er je besucht hatte. Besuchen _durfte_.

_{ 26. August 1988 }_

Es gab nicht viele Freunde in seinem Leben, aber ein paar wenige, unfassbar loyale. Auf der anderen Seite war er nicht immer dieser unfassbar loyale Freund und vielleicht lag darin ein Problem.

Er hatte wirklich versucht gegen sein Verlangen anzukämpfen, aber an diesem Freitag-Abend war er nicht stark genug und wollte es vielleicht auch nicht länger sein. Die Frau in seinem Bett im Londoner Süden war die Freundin seines besten Freundes. Sie war so wenig bekleidet wie er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor all das herauskam und irgendwie war es von Anfang an klar. Dass es hässlich enden würde auch.

Und so war es dann.

_{ 4. Februar 1992 }_

Wer einmal mit einer geladenen Waffe auf einen anderen Menschen gezielt und abgedrückt hat, wird das Gefühl nicht vergessen. Die Millisekunden, in denen er passiert. Das Ausmaß dessen, was man mit einer simplen Fingerbewegung anrichten kann.

Er hatte schon vor diesem Tag mit Waffen hantiert, hatte eine Sicherheitsausbildung durchlaufen und auf einem Schießstand trainiert. Aber es war nie sein Ding. Andere, die er im Laufe seiner Einsätze kennengelernt hatte, fanden es aufregend—berauschend. Er nicht, dabei lebte er für die Momente des Rausches.

Und dann kam jener Tag.

Vielleicht war der Typ vor ihm einer der _Bösen_. Einer der selbst den Abzug betätigt hatte, Menschenleben verantwortete und noch lange nicht am Ziel war, wenn es darum ging seine kranke Überzeugung durchzusetzen. Doch es machte es nicht besser. Nicht in diesem Moment. Trotzdem wünschte er sich, das Gefühl nie so hautnah kennengelernt zu haben, als die Kugel den Lauf verließ und nicht mehr zurückzuholen war.

_{ 22. Januar 2005 }_

Ganz oft wünschte er, zu dieser _Grenze_, die sie separierte, nie zugestimmt zu haben.


	6. Fünf Dinge, die er gerne tun würde

**Fünf Dinge, die er gerne tun würde**

_~Irgendwo._

Ja, er konnte nicht loslassen und einfach abschalten. Kontrolle war etwas, das ihn antrieb. Ein leidliches Thema, das ihm jeden Urlaub seit gefühlt zwanzig Jahren verhagelt oder erst gar nicht hat antreten lassen. Mexiko mit Emily war in Wahrheit ebenso erfolglos wie alle anderen Versuche.

Und trotzdem gab es in ihm die Sehnsucht, noch einmal hinaus in die Welt zu reisen und etwas zu tun, das ganz und gar nichts mit seiner Arbeit zu tun hat. Loslassen, abschalten, vergessen. Keine Gesichtszüge deuten, keine Verbrechen jagen, nur für den Moment leben.

Vielleicht mit Schlittenhunden durch die Arktis. Bitterkalte Nächte in Iglus. Die Jagd nach den tanzenden Polarlichtern. Oder Wandern durch alle 59 Nationalparks der USA. Vulkane besteigen auf Hawaii. Durch die Sanddünen in Colorado. Den waghalsigen Kletterern am El Capitan zusehen und sie im massiven Felsen immer wieder mit dem Fernglas verlieren.

Die Panamericana. Der Himalaya. Abgeschiedenheit im Outback.

Er hatte viel gesehen, viel mehr als viele andere. Doch nur wer viel gesehen hat, versteht, dass es immer noch mehr zu sehen gibt.

_~London._

Eines Tages würde er sich Emily schnappen, sich mit ihr ins nächste Flugzeug setzen und auf den Spuren alter Tage in London wandeln. Nicht unbedingt den wildesten, aber auf denen, die ihn geprägt haben.

Er glaubte, es war wichtig, dass sie es sah. Dass sie es verstand.

Zwischen den Arbeiterverhältnissen seiner Kindheit, den dunklen und hellen Plätzen seiner Jugend, den Sehenswürdigkeiten, an denen man irgendwann so selbstverständlich vorbeigeht, als wären sie nur für die Touristen zu sehen. Er vermisste Teile davon, auch wenn sein altes Leben in 6.000 Kilometer Entfernung für ihn abgeschlossen war.

Er malte sich aus, zu welchen Orten sie gehen würden, welche Fragen sie stellen würde, welche Antworten er geben könnte. Wahrscheinlich schien es alles viel einfacher in seiner Vorstellung. Einfacher als es in der Realität sein würde, weil er sich manche Antworten selbst noch nicht gegeben hatte. Aber er spürte, dass es etwas war, das er tun musste.

_~Pentagon._

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es Genugtuung gleichkäme, wenn er irgendwann die schmutzigen Details auspacken würde. Über Doyle und andere Lügen, über Drohungen und sorgfältig konstruierte Komplotte, die unschuldige Menschenleben gekostet oder zerstört hatten.

Er wusste, dass er es Gillian nicht antun konnte und sich nur selbst in Gefahr bringen würde, doch manchmal wachte er nachts schweißgebadet auf und wollte, dass die Welt da draußen es wusste.

Ein Krieg—Gut gegen Böse—aufgebaut auf Lügen. Nichts neues.

_~Oben._

Sie sagen, der Traum vom Fliegen ist einer der ältesten der Menschheit. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum auch er sich nicht davor verschließen konnte.

Sein Vater hatte ihm vom Fliegen erzählt, da war er noch zu klein, um es überhaupt begreifen zu können. Und trotzdem faszinierte es ihn damals schon. Zwischen den Vögeln, den Wind um die Nase, unter sich das große Nichts.

Er hatte ein paar Flugstunden genommen, als er anfing für den MI6 zu arbeiten. Ein clever ausgehandelter Gehaltsbonus sozusagen, der ihn ein paar Wochen lang fesselte. Doch schon bald musste er feststellen, dass nicht nur sein Ausbilder ein arroganter Arsch war, der nichts von ihm hielt, sondern er auch begann an sich selbst zu zweifeln.

Zwischen den Wolken fing er an zu denken. Nicht an die richtigen Handgriffe, die Messgeräte und verwirbelten Nordwestwinde. Er dachte an schiefgelaufene Einsätze und Dinge, die noch dringend zu erledigen waren. Er dachte plötzlich daran, dass die Flugerfahrungen seines Vaters auch Bomben und Abschüsse beinhalteten, von denen er ihm erst viel später erzählt hatte.

Er dachte viel zu viel und seine Konzentration ging verloren. Nach der neunten Flugstunde sah er es ein und gab auf.

(Außerdem hatte er sich genaugenommen seinen Weg durch die Medizintests nur ergaunert. Dass er die immer winziger werdenden Buchstaben an der Tafel alle fehlerfrei vorlesen konnte, lag nur an seinen Flirtkünsten, die er der nicht ganz unattraktiven Schwester entgegengebracht hatte. Er konnte die Zahlen quasi aus ihrem Dekolleté ablesen.)

Seitdem kamen Flugzeuge für ihn nicht mehr in Frage, aber das hieß nicht, dass der Traum vom Fliegen vorüber war. Eines Tages würde er gerne aus einem Flugzeug springen und tatsächlich nichts mehr unter sich spüren.

Frei von allem. Bis er die Reißleine zog.

_~Hier._

Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre unzählige Varianten ausgemalt, wie das Gespräch verlaufen könnte. Ob er es professional angehen sollte oder als Freund. Ob er einen Anlass brauchte oder es sich einfach ergeben würde. Ob er zum Punkt kommen oder lang ausschweifen sollte.

Für alle Eventualitäten hatte er eine Variante kreiert, die ungenutzt in seinem Kopf herumlag.

Er hatte nie den nötigen Mut aufgebracht, um irgendetwas daraus zu machen oder zusammen mit ihr ein ganz neues Gespräch zu erfinden. Es war so wenig _er_, Angst vor etwas zu haben. Schon gar nicht vor ein paar ehrlichen Worten.

_Ich denke, wir sollten die Grenze respektieren. Es ist das Beste für uns beide._ Er wusste nicht, von welchen _Beiden_ sie sprach, wenn er wirklich darüber nachdachte. Nicht von ihm und wahrscheinlich auch nicht von sich. Er glaubte nicht, dass es einfacher wäre ohne diese Barriere zwischen ihnen, aber ehrlicher wäre es allemal.

Die Worte waren simpel. Die Erklärung dahinter und alles was er dachte und fühlte nicht.


End file.
